Until you dust
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: It's a genocide run. The human has made it so far taking down so many enemies that stood in the way. But now a familiar face stands in the way. The human knows that it's time to have a Bad Time. But is the skeleton ready for the fate he will have to face in the end? Is he truly prepared enough for what's to come from his choice to try to take the human down all by himself?


Slash.

The pain hit first as the human caught me off guard slicing their knife at me while I was tired and talking. I feel a terrible and rather harsh sting that becomes slightly warm. My body shivers from the attacks pain and some blood dribbles from my mouth down my chin. I can feel it so warm on my face and torso where it is soaking my clothing well shirt mainly.

I fall onto my butt and I bring my left hand to be just above the middle area of the wound. I close one eye as my eyes revert to normal and I try to push away this feeling of pain that stays. I close my eyes for a moment and I smile a little. "So... Guess that's it huh?" I say to the human holding back the pain in my voice so I can sound as me as I usually do. I open my eyes to look to the young human who has darkness in their soul.

A corrupted and dark soul that will and has shown no mercy. The only kind of soul that could ever truly do a genocide run.

I close my eyes as I speak again. "Just... Don't say I didn't warn you." I shift trying to get to my feet even as my body screams in protest. I can feel it making me want to fall down onto the ground again. I try to continue pushing through the pain jolting through me like electricity and I do succeed in standing... Even if I'm a little hunched over. I keep my one hand by my wound as it hasn't left that spot while my other hand hangs at my side. "Welp." I open my eyes looking right into the humans eyes. I ignore my bodies protests to have me at least sit again.

The eyes of a killer. Cold, unsympathetic, bloodlust. The eyes that only belongs to those who are past the point of redemption.

"I'm going to Grillby's." I move my hands out to shrug as I speak before putting them back into place when done. My eyes also close again. I begin moving off to the right heading away from the human. I do not wish to give them the satisfaction of watching me turn to dust so I'll just do it away from them. I have just left the humans sight when I can't help but speak one final line feeling like I'm once again close to him. "Papyrus, do you want anything?" I guess I'll be seeing you soon anyways. I collapse to the ground behind a pillar as I lay there on my back. I hear the humans footsteps head towards Asgore but it's not like that even matters anymore. I can't do nothing about it anymore after all. I lay there bleeding on the ground just staring up at at the ceiling. My one hand just kind flopped next to me though a little away and my other hand is resting on my wound.

By now I've surely gotten the floor wet with blood as I can start to feel it on my back.

It begins and my teeth clench along with my eyes shutting tightly.

I can feel my body trying to turn into dust.

However it feels like something has grabbed ahold of my body to just tear it to pieces. Bit by bit.

My feet are the first to go and I almost cry out in pain as I swear it's like my bones are just being shredded ruthlessly.

Heh, then again I suppose it is that kind of run after all.

No Mercy. Not even as you turn to dust.

My teeth clench as hard as possible and my eyes remain tightly shut. I am aware that turning to dust is actually a quick thing to happen... But when you're experiencing it then it feels like it's taking hours.

I can't stand it. I just want to cry out and beg for this to just be over with already.

How could the others stand this when it happened to them?! Seriously no one else even so much as grunted in pain from it yet I'm holding back a cry of pain. They're all so strong for taking such intense pain like champions.

The pain is taking up so much of my attention that I can hardly even register that not only is my hand soaked, but my back as well as part of my butt are as well.

I wonder to myself about how much longer this agonizing pain will last.

A part of me wishes the attack would have gone right through me but that's impossible.

After all while somethings go right trough us skeletons our bodies still react the same way as others from an attack.

The pain of turning to dust has overpowered the feeling of the sting coming from the wound. However it's possible it was absorbed by the turning to dust pain to give it a small bit of an edge.

I wish to be away from this place, far away where we all are free from this pain and misery of dying. I am ready to welcome death with open arms if it'll mean the feeling of this pain will go away. I figure that death is now my only escape.

Wait... Wait a minute... I hear something...

It's familiar... Like a distant echo ringing through my, technically nonexistent, ears to my mind.

I wait with slightly heavy breaths that I try to keep quiet as I await to try to listen for that echo to play again.

"Sans!" Its clearer this time and I can actually understand what it's saying. It sounds almost like a singing voice beckoning me to follow it to some kind of magical wonderland.

I want to open my eyes but I'm just so bone tired and this pain is un-bear-able.

"Sans please. Open your eyes." It pleads with me now with one of the most gentlest voices I have ever heard. It's rather beautiful to listen to.

Wait a minute... That voice... I know it!

I begin trying to force my eyes open and I do manage to do so with one but only about halfway. "P-Papyrus?" I question in a shaky tone as I look to where my head is facing. I manage to open my other eye halfway, both of them are still as my normal eyes, as I can see a hazy image above me.

Colours of white and red proving to be very easy to know who it is.

The image seems to become much more clear and I find myself looking at least at the top half of my brother. He seems to be missing his neck and arms though but his scarf is still there with his gloves and top.

My dear brother... I have so much to tell you and so much to apologize for... I want to tell you just how sorry I am that I couldn't save you and that you had suffered such a terrible death. I want to tell you about how I'm sorry I failed you in trying to get revenge. I just want to say so much but I don't have the strength to do so especially with the pain reaching my ribs.

Almost as if sensing or even reading my thoughts Papyrus places one hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek. He leans forward placing his forehead gently onto mine closing his eyes softly. "Shh. It's okay brother. It'll all be okay."

I can't help it as some tears escape my eyes while I enjoy the slight embrace being given to me by Pappy. I want to return the embrace however I can't move the parts that haven't become dust. I feel like they are much too heavy to even move an inch.

Well I'm almost completely dust so I guess I'll be seeing you very soon brother.

My eyes slip closed and just knowing that my brother is there waiting to bring me to the other side is comforting. I find my breaths coming to a stop when the dusting reaches to my neck. I'm so sorry bro. I wasn't good enough. I should have been able to stop it. I should have been able to get proper revenge... Yet here I lay as a failure... I'm truly sorry Paps.

As the last of my body turns to dust everything seems to fade away into dark silence.

Wait. I cant feel him anymore! Did I go somewhere else!? Away from Papyrus!?

No! No! No! No! NO!

I however gasp when out of nowhere I feel a warm and familiar touch surround my being. I try to lean into but I can't move then the black turns to white before dying down in brightness. My eyes blink open and I find myself looking up at Papyrus from where I seem to be laying on his lap. I see green on the ground from the corner of my eye as each blade of grass sways in the gentle breeze.

Papyrus smiles at me and though the sky is a little bright I can see him just fine.

I smile back and finally able to move my body I reach up cupping his cheeks to pull him closer. My arms moving to wrap around his neck in a hug as he moves closer to me.

He also does his best to return the hug as we share our feelings of affection together.

My eyes close letting myself become slightly caught up in the moment.

It's not like we're in a rush after all as we'll just sit here in this place together until a reset happens.

Besides it seemed like he had the same idea as me as his eyes seemed to have closed as well.

"Pappy." I begin and I get a slight hum of acknowledgement that he heard me. "I'm sorry." I tell him and I know that he has opened his eye sockets as I can feel him now keeping an eye on me. "I couldn't save you then I failed to get revenge for what happened to you."

"Shh." Papyrus gently shushes me as he moves a little closer clanking his teeth against my forehead in a kiss. "Don't say such things. You did great and you did your best. That's all that I could ever ask for Sans."

I find myself smiling at that heartwarming response that definitely warmed my soul that had been chilling out. "Thanks bro."

There doesn't look like there's much to do here as we wait for the reset. But even if that never comes at least we have each other.

At least I have Papyrus.

The end.


End file.
